Fire and Ice
by CryingForLostFaith
Summary: In the land of visperia an epidemic called the black curse has spread, thus the co-creator of the black curse being the father of a small white haired girl. Living alone, she struggles but along her path she meets companions. Will she give in or will she fight until the end?
1. Fire and ice chapter 1

A small girl ran in a field, her large hair flowing behind with her red sparkling skirt and white blouse. The sun glared at the ground below which reflected off her hair, A Blue haired boy following right behind. As she turned to look at this boy, her face widened into a toothey this pleasurable dream faded, her surroundings swirled around her and she saw a tall man standing before face twisted in discust as he walked towards her, a needle with black liquid in hand that read "Black curse" on the tab.

She awoke to the sweet chirping of birds. She sat up, her forehead and palms slick with sweat. She remembered her father, but not his appearance, nor his name. The skinny 18 year old stood up clumsily toppling over a small picture frame. She saw her mother but the other half was torn only leaving the grey haired woman to smile brightly with a baby in arms. 18 years ago a mad scientist created the black curse, infecting people, and thus causing a huge epidemic.  
Stretching until she heard a few cracks from her long slumber, she once again wore her favorite piece of clothing that once belonged to her mother. It was a pale blue dress along with Diamond borders. She slipped on her black cardigan and walked out of her small home. Jumping happily she climbed a tall sakura tree. Her mother had planted many sakura trees when she was born. She looked at the branch which held the words. " The sakura will withstand the days of winter, and when she dies, will bring one with her."

She began to sing a lullaby that her mother would sing to fall asleep. A sweet symphony she recalled her mother saying. Soon after, she noticed a flame haired boy with a face that showed his evident weariness. She jumped down causing a loud crackling sound at her feet. He turned, freezing when he saw a strand of white hair fly behind a tree. He stepped back while she poked her head out, and she frowned. His hair had seemed like a real flame. Like the one that had burned down her father's lab, as he had helped make the curse.

His eyes faded from auburn slowly into black, a scowl covering his lips. His hand burst into flames which he lundged at her. Catching it it slowly turned into a solid. His face scrunched in anger. The same thing happened again but this time she shook her head finally stepping away. As he threw another one his eyes turned back to aurburn. And he dropped to the ground. She passed a gentle hand across the now red-clear solid before heading to the unconsious body laying on the newly burnt grass.

Dragging him to a nearby cave she lit a fire. As if the fire was his life source he immediatly awoke. She stared at the boy who had a distant look to his face. Grabbing the bag of wildberries, she rolled them towards him. She held out her hand "my name is Crystal Sakura, What would be yours?" His voice was scratchy, but she could hear a deep rumble to it. "It's Dan Roberto." he stated flatly.

Her faced remained emotionless throughout this whole day. When he had fallen asleep once again she left the cave a trail of small red leaves following. He awoke and searched for her finding her in a meadow. But there were Dead trees surrounding. 


	2. Fire and ice Chapter 2

First of all I want to say is this is going to be a short chapter and im updating twice if i have time. I've been busy with all my meetings, projects and stuff, it's really annoying. Anyways here is the second chapter of fire and ice, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Dan stared at her dark frame and noticed, her mouth had moved in the motion of words. Though he was nearby he could not hear the words, as he inched closer and stared in confusion he doubted she would hear. Once he was close enough to hear the her, he sat down and curiously tilted his head. He noted the dead plants around them were broken, rotten and dark. They looked as if they were fading away, not getting sunlight. In the shadows.

Soon her face began getting weary, and she was slouching. Finally the musical tone stopped, and she was speaking words that he could not understand. Her eyes searched around and she smiled at her artwork. The trees were now a light brown color. small branches sprouted. CRACK. Her head jolted towards the origin of the sound. Her face scrunched up in anger as she backed away "You..." She spoke in a dark voice.

She backed away into the shadows, and he also noted two small silhouettes in the shape of a bird and small dog. He stood for a minute noting that his foot had hit a broken branch. He followed quietly until they had reached a small meadow. A small tombstone had lied in the center of all. Her eyes had faded a sick black color with red pupils. What frightened him, was not her eyes. The red liquid falling down on her pale cheeks was what caused him to gag. Blood. She was crying blood... Her voice stopped and he watched as she stared into the dark with a frown painted on her face.

She started to hum this time. A slow distorted version of the one she had sung. Her voice had slowly turned from a loud beautiful melody into a hushed sobbing sound. Again she had stared, this time falling to the ground with a small crackle and a small flower growing next to the tombstone. The dried blood from her cheek had now disappeared along with the two shadow like figures.

Dan, feeling a bit disturbed by the scene he had just watched, carried her carefully under a willow tree. He set her down and flinched when she let out a loud wail, and started sobbing. He started a small fire and watched as her face changed never changed. Wail... sob... sob... "PLEASE..." She started to mumble quickly and her eyes fluttered open. She looked towards the fire. Nobody had been there. In a panicking heap she lifted herself and ran towards her cave. Several times she had tripped, until she finally saw the opening. She looked at the large piece of crystal, only to see...


	3. Fire and ice Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE, I told you i would be updating quickly, making a bit too quickly e v e. Thanks for the person who reviewed, I know that i will continue to write, so don't worry. Love you guys, thanks for reading and review please! ALso happy late thanksgiving~

_  
RECAP:In a panicking heap she lifted herself and ran towards her cave. Several times she had tripped, until she finally saw the opening. She looked at the large piece of crystal, only to see...

A small demon. Her small white body that had seemed similar to a large cat, Her black eyes with red pupils, And the horns that had curled with a half black, half white. It seemed like a mane she noted and her hands had now been three sharp claws with a small red circle among the paw, whatever it was. She started to panic more and knocked water onto the fire. It went out and it was then the she realised how cold it was. Terrified of herself she ran about, crashing objects and knocking the down.

She had to find help... she just had to! Her heart racing and tears slipping out of her now narrowed eyes she rushed outside. She did not know what to do until she thought about speaking. Practicing, and finally instead of a growl came out a small squeaky "HELP" She rushed around seeking anyone, or anything that would've helped her. grumbles... She yelped at the feeling of the cold snow on her back.

It felt like knives piercing her. She searched for a time length that seemed, forever. She looked around feeling a presence. A simple moose. "Hello?" She wondered about the 'speaking to animals' a deep, dull voice resided from the moose. "YOu are a monster, YOu are not welcome." She felt hurt, because she knew that she was something near that on her outside appearance. "I'm not a monster, I am a well-educated human, who has been transformed." A chuckle was heard. "You must be an idiot if you suppose you are a human." Anger surged through her yet she kept her anger hidden with her masked face.

After that meeting she returned to the cave. Exhausted, depressed and lonely. She looked at her paws and sadly crouched in the corner. she realised she had glowed. Five fingers... she laughed and slowly her vision faded to black.


End file.
